Bully It Up!
by ShakeItUpJerilyn
Summary: Rocky starts getting bullied by Frankie and Candy. Cece notices but she's notsure if she knows how to help due to a situation that happened a few years ago...Sorry for the suckish summary lmao. Pairing Reuce/Cy/Tinkan (LoganxTinka)
1. Chapter 1: Complicated Sitch

13 year old Rocky Blue was by her locker with her bestie Cece Jones. They were getting their stuff out so they could go to class. That's when the problem showed up. The "Complicated" problem. One that Rocky didn't know how to deal with. You'll see. Let the story tell itself.

Rocky took her books out of her locker, switching them for her next class. "Rocky, umm have you checked out the school blog?" Cece looked through her phone, showing it to Rocky. "What?" She looks at Cece's phone, "Oh they're talking about us on "Shake It Up, Chicago!" That's cool." "Yeah. They called me a cool, spunky, funny, colorful, amazing character!" Cece popped her collar.

When Rocky scrolled to what they said about her, she was instantly hurt, "Oh. I'm a goody two shoes who should just...stick to school because I'm a terrible dancer..." Those were just words but it really got to her. "That's what I was trying to say...someone has been talking smack behind your back. Ro, everything okay?" Cece asked, concerned.

"Yo! Wassup, Cece?" The biggest jerk and bully in school shows up. Frankie "The Complication" Jameson. "Hey, BUZZKILL!" He pushes Rocky, making her hit the lockers. "Frankie, what do you want?" Cece sighed, glaring at him. "I was just about to skip out on 6th period. Me and the crew. You wanna come?" Frankie asked, winking at her. "No, Cece. Don't go. If you skip out, you'll get in trouble." Rocky warned, stepping up next her. "Don't worry. I'm not." Cece looked at her, confused. Was something going on between her and Frankie?

Frankie rolled his eyes at Rocky, "I could tell that you would say something. Why don't you mind your own business, Blue?" "Frankie, I think you should leave." Cece insisted. "Okay. I will. Later, Cece. Later BUZZKILL!" He pushes Rocky once more. Her arm hit the lock, leaving a bruise. She held back that cry of pain. She didn't want Cece to worry about her. "Frankie, stop it. I'm serious. It's not funny." Cece frowned up at him. "All right. Chill out, Cece." He scoffed, walking off with his posse.

Cece turned to Rocky. She was holding her arm with her head down. "You okay, Rocky?" She asked, softly. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Rocky lied, smiling at her BFF. "Frankie hurt you," Cece says, confused, "Lemme see." "Cece, I'm fine. Trust me." She gave her an assuring smile. It was full of lies. "We should get to study hall." "Okay. After you, Rock." Cece followed Rocky to class.

In study hall, the girls met up with Ty and Deuce. "Hey. Hey. Hey." Ty sat next to Cece. "Wow. Runs in the family." Deuce chuckled, sitting next to Rocky. "Hey!" Rocky thumped Deuce in the back of his head. "Hey!" Deuce whined, playfully glaring at her. "Heey!" Ty was eyeballing a cute girl. Rocky frowned at him, thumping his forehead. "Hey!" Ty glared at his sister. "Oh my Godmother, will you stop it with the "Heys!"?! God!" Cece face palmed her forehead, annoyed.

"Deuce started it." Ty chuckled, playfully. "Shut up, lover boy!" Deuce rolled his eyes. "I don't have a girlfriend!" He scoffed. "Yeah but you have one every week." Cece muttered. Rocky kicked Cece in the shin. "Ow!" Cece glared at Rocky. She gave her a look that says, "Don't make it obvious!" She nodded, realizing Rocky's point. "Rocky why did you kick Cece?" Deuce asked, confused. "Don't worry about it, eyebrows." She joked.

"Hey, you manscape them. When you were gonna go to New York, I literally was gonna cry." Deuce admitted with a blush. "Because?" Rocky asked, curiously. "Cause I was gonna miss the person who liked my eyebrows." Deuce cleared his throat. He almost told her how he felt. AGAIN. "Oh. That's sweet. I think." She smiled at him. He smiled back. "Hello! Still here!" Ty stood, grabbing Deuce, pulling him aside, "I can tell you like my sister, but could you hurry it up? I'm getting sick of this."

Deuce sighed to himself, "Ty, it's not that easy. When she was gonna go to New York, did you see it? I kissed her and she kissed back. It was over a month or two ago. I'm not even sure if she still feels the same..."

_Rocky walked with her suitcase to the limo, "Okay, here I go to get into the limo unless anyone has anything to say to me..." She says, hopefully. "Rocky, wait!" Deuce ran to her. She looked up at him, "Yeah?" She bit her lip, nervously. "First class is for chumps. Fly coach and pocket the difference." He tells her, sadly. "Oh. Okay. Thanks a lot." Rocky turns to the limo, opening the door. _

_Deuce couldn't take it anymore. He broke. He closed the door before she got in. "Deuce, what are you-?" He cuts her off with a strong kiss. She dropped her bag, wrapping her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, softly. He cupped her cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb. The kiss was sweet and amazing. It was cute. The love that they shared for each other. _

_They pulled back, looking into each other's eyes. "I'm gonna miss you..." He whispered, hugging her. "I'm gonna miss you too." She let him go, slowly. They never took their eyes off of each other. This was so cute how he did this..._

"...I really like her, Ty..." Deuce sighed. "Then tell her." Ty insisted, looking at Rocky. "You tell Cece too. I'm not just in this. You are too." Deuce pointed out. "Fine. I will. Now. Let's do this, a'ight?" Ty fist bumped his best bud. "Yeah," He agreed walking to Rocky, "Hey, Rockystar, I gotta talk to you. I can't wait any longer." "Okay." Rocky stood, following him to another table as Ty sat with Cece.

"Hey, I couldn't wait any longer either. Remember when Rocky was in the hospital because if that broken glass and we were alone?" Ty asked her, putting his hand over hers.

_Rocky was being rolled out of the room, not letting Cece's hand go, "You'll come see me after my surgery right, Cece?" "Of course, Rocky. If I could, I'd be with you. Slap swear on that." Cece lifted her free hand. "Cece, you're stupid." Rocky giggled to herself, "Bye, love you..." "Love you more, Rocky..." Cece looked down at her boots. Rocky had given her those. The gift of friendship, right? What they have is special. _

_Ty put a comforting hand on Cece's shoulder, "She'll be a'ight. I know it." "And what if she's not Ty? Rocky's here in the hospital and it's all MY fault. I feel terrible!" Cece says, dejectedly. "No. Cece, it's no one's fault. No one's blaming you. It's good, okay?" Ty looks into her light, chocolate, brown eyes. "Okay." She whispers, touching Ty's hand. He holds her cheek, leaning in closer. She leans in too, closing the gap between their lips. It was magical. Sparks flew, like electricity..._

"...What I'm trying to admit is that that kiss meant something to me. It meant I like you, Cece. A lot. I can't stop thinking about you. I swear I'm in love with you. Madly..." Cece was shocked. She'd never thought TY BLUE, Rocky's popular, older brother, would like her. She was just a mere 8th grader while he was a sophomore. Their grades never dared to mix, especially when coming to dating.

Cece didn't know what to say. She was in for it now. Candy "Stinkin'" Cho was eyeballing her and Ty. "Ty, I wanna be with you but...what would people say if you and I began to date?" Cece looked down, sadly. "Hey, don't worry about what they say. When you wanna be with that person you love, forget what everyone else says." Ty smiled at her, lifting her chin, "I like you. I really REALLY like you." "I do feel the same way..." Cece hugged Ty, pecking his cheek.

Candy went over to them, "Awe, so you're the newest popular couple at school? This is amazing! See ya later at lunch, Cece!" She skipped away, smirking to herself. "Well I don't care about being popular or not. I just wanna be with you." Cece smiled big. "Same here." Ty agreed, happily.

Rocky and Deuce were at that other table, talking. He had been really nervous. "When we kissed...I felt sparks. I hope you did too, because I'm crazy for you..." He looked down, embarrassed. He had really screwed it up. "Deuce, that was amazing." Rocky smiled, warmly. "Really?" He asked, shocked. "Yes. No guy's ever went through that much trouble just to tell me he likes me. Well you're the first, but it still matters. I like you too. A LOT."

Deuce let out a relieved sigh, "Whew! I thought I looked like an idiot!" He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, "Will you go out with me?" "Yes. I'd love to, Deuce." Rocky smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Thank you!" Deuce hugged Rocky, tight. He was real happy. REAL happy.

**(A/N: Howzzat for a first chapter? More to come. I swearsies!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sticks & Stones

Cece and Rocky walked into the cafeteria together, locked arm in arm. "I can't believe you're dating Ty, Cece. That's gross," Rocky gagged, "He's my brother." "I know, but you're okay with it, right?" Cece asked, hopefully. "Of course. It's another step for us to become sisters." Rocky smiled, winking at Cece. "Kay-Kay. Good." Cece grinned, happily.

"Hey, Cece! Over here!" Candy motioned for her come over there with the her and the cheerleaders. "Uhh..." She looked at Rocky, confused. "Go see what she wants." Rocky rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand her. "Come with me." Cece took her by the hand, making Rocky smile.

"Hey, Candy." Cece smiled, small. "Hey, I don't remember calling Rock-A-Roni over here. Shouldn't you be with your laser tag dweebs?" Candy snickered, cracking a hurtful joke. "I would but I'm too busy hanging out at the "Shake It Up!" Studio with my best friend. Every SINGLE day. You may have this little "cheerleader" act, but I have a job. I'm on TV every Saturday." Rocky shot back. Ooh. Cece was trying not to laugh, making a straight face.

"Don't you mean embarrassing yourself? Sweetheart, give it up. You can't dance." Candy burst into laughter, making the popular table laugh. "Candy, stop it. Leave Rocky alone. You called me over here for what?" Cece sighed, annoyed. "You wanna sit with us? We have room." Candy offered, nicely. "No thanks. I'm good." Cece turned to Rocky, taking her by the arm.

"You can't hide behind Cece forever, Rocky! We all know who the real dancer is and who's the joke. Hint hint, buzzkill. It's you." Candy teased, making a few other kids laugh. "Cece, can we get out of here?" She asked, holding back tears. "Yeah. Come on." Cece looked into Rocky's eyes. She could see the tears that were threatening to fall. It hurt her. This needs to stop. It's gonna get out of control.

Cece lead the way back to their lockers. There was a bench nearby. They were gonna eat there. Rocky put her head in Cece's shoulder, "I'm such a loser." "Rocky, don't let them get to you. They're trying to get in your head. Don't let them." Cece wrapped her arm around her best friend. "I can try but they say really mean things. I take it to the heart." She sighed, frustratedly. "Don't do that. Kids can be mean. I know..." Cece looks at her, smiling.

Rocky gives a small smile, "How do you know?" "My dyslexia. I was teased about it. It got out of hand. It wasn't supposed to go that far." Cece explained.

"How far?"

"Physical. I was tied to a tree with the name "Freak" written across my forehead. They had beaten me up and stole my backpack."

"Whoa. When did this happen?"

"When I was 10. They'd get me when you weren't around. After school detention."

"Who was it?"

"...Gunther...Randy...Xavier...Drake..."

"Cece, they're nice to you now. How is this possible?"

"I dunno. I'm not even sure."

"Well if they come for you...I'm here like you are for me..."

"Same for you, Rocky."

In 6th period, Cece had to go to the bathroom. She grabbed the pass on the way out and kept walking. She was swinging it in circles, whistling to herself. "Hey, Cece." Gunther was leaning up against the lockers. "Gunther..." She jumped, slowly backing away. Drake was behind her, "Yo, red." They all stood around her. "You miss us?" Randy pushes her to Gunther. He holds her, grabbing her waist, "Dyslexic freaks should be smart enough not to say anything to their petty sidekicks." He slams her up against the lockers, grinning down at her.

Poor Cece was petrified. She had no clue what to do. They had put her in the hospital 3 years ago. Cece suffered a a concussion, broken arm, some broken ribs and several other injuries. She never told Rocky the real reason she wound up like that. Rocky didn't need to see her weak. Cece was small. Really small. Hanging with Rocky made her look like an ant, but now people notice her more. They like her more and treat Rocky like dirt.

"Gunther, look, I'm sorry, okay? J-Just please don't hurt me..." Cece was shaking nervously. "Oh I'm not gonna. You're all popular now, but Rocky isn't. She's still the nerd she will always be." Gunther chuckled, "Now what I want is for you to get away from her and come hang with us." "I can't...Rocky is my best friend..." She gulped, shaking in fear. "Okay. You'll come around when I tell everyone your secret. Later, Cece. I'd hate to be you tomorrow." Him and the other 3 boys walked away, leaving Cece too scared to move.

When Cece was away at the bathroom, Rocky was in class...ALONE with Frankie and his crew. Candy and the cheerleaders as well. "Hey, Rocky, you're a virgin right?" Frankie sneered, sitting next to her. "Frankie, stop." Rocky sighed, sadly. He was being a real asshole. "I'm just asking. I mean, I always wanted a good girl." He high fived a member of his crew, laughing. "We'll need to use this though." He threw something at her. It Rocky right in the side of the face.

She didn't dare look at it. It was on the floor. It was a packaged condom. Rocky felt tears slide down her cheeks, "You're such an asshole." She says, quietly. "What the HELL did you just say to me?" Frankie grabs her throat, gripping it. "I-I...nothing, Frankie..." Rocky was shaking, like a leaf on a branch of a tree. Candy laughed, shoving Rocky out of her chair. She fell on her arm. "She said you're an asshole, Frankie."

"I'm an asshole? Okay." As Rocky tried to get up, Frankie kicks her ribs. HARD. She whimpered in pain, clutching them. "That's what an asshole does! You wanna know what else an asshole does?" He grabbed her shirt, pulling her up.

"An asshole beats on my best friend while I'm away at the bathroom!" Cece stormed over to him, grabbing Rocky, hugging her, "Are you okay?" "I-I will be..." Rocky whispers, smiling at her. "Cece, I didn't ask you to interfere. Buzzkill and I were having a little talk." Frankie foldef his arms, frowning.

"Frankie, lay off of Rocky. Seriously. She didn't do anything." Cece was trying to keep calm for Rocky. "She needs to quit being such a wimp." Candy spat, rudely. "Cece...can we leave? Please?" Rocky whispers, slightly scared. "You can't run away from your problems forever, Rocky." Frankie taunted her. "Come on, Rocky. Let's just go." Cece took her best friend by the shoulder. She refused to let them bully her best friend. Notice she didn't try to fight. She used words because for the first time, Cece Jones didn't know what to do. All because of what happened back then.

After school, Rocky and Cece headed over to the studio for dance rehearsals. "Hey, girls." Tinka smiled, walking up to them. "Hey, T." They respond, simultaneously. "I heard we're supposed to be getting new dancers. Who could they be?" "I don't know. I heard they're sick." Rocky says, impressed.

"Everyone gather!" Gary jogged onto the stage, "Come. Let our new dancers feel welcome." The new dancers walked in. Oh no...

**(A/N: Who could the new dancers be?! It's a mystery! And it's obvious! Lmao. But you'll have to see next chapter!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Something's Amiss

As the new dancers walked in...Rocky's eyes widened. She let out an ear piercing scream, making everyone look at her, funny. "Well nice to see you too, Rock-A-Roni." Candy wrapped her arm around Rocky. That's right. The new dancers are...Candy, Randy, and the bulldog bunch. Rocky jerked away from her, pulling her boss aside, "Gary, PLEASE tell me THEY aren't the new dancers!" "Yes. They are. They really impressed me with their dancing. It was amazing! You should've seen it." Gary says, excitedly.

Rocky was gonna pass out. She didn't just believe her ears. "Make them feel welcome." Gary insisted, giving a playful shove. "Hahaha. Hell." Rocky muttered, under her breath while walking over to them. "My life is officially over..." She thought, sadly. "Okay umm dressing rooms are over there, you gotta pick a dance partner, and if you need anything else...don't ask me." Rocky sighed. "Rocky!" Gary glared at her, "Welcome!" "Whatever!" She threw her hands up, angrily, "Follow me."

"Oh I'll follow you..." Candy muttered under her breath, tripping Rocky, making her fall off the stage and facefirst to the floor. "Ow! What's your problem?!" Rocky struggled getting up, holding her nose, which was now bleeding. "Oh my Godfather! Rocky!" Cece grabbed some paper towels, putting it on her bloody nose. "Is she okay?" Tinka checked, worriedly. "Let me help." Candy offers, walking to her. "Candy I think you've done enough." Cece rolled her eyes at her. "Be nice." Gary gritted his teeth, glaring at them.

Tinka looked at Gary, concerned. They had told him everything, from when Candy beat Rocky at everything to basically up to the school play embarassment. Candy bullied Rocky all her life. Why had he hired them? Was he on some sort of brainwash?

They were in their dressing room. Cece had gotten ice, putting it on Rocky's nose. "Ow! It's throbbing!" She jumped, crying out in pain. "Rocky, hold still!" Cece held it gently, leaving it in Rocky's hands, "Rocky, it stopped bleeding, we can go to rehearsal now." "Cece, I-I can't...Candy is gonna show me up and make me look like a loser every chance she gets. This is my worst nightmare. Like seriously." Rocky sighed, lying back on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Then if you skip, I'm staying with you," Cece laid back with me, "So we can talk. Starting with why are they messing with you?" "Candy hates me, Cece. For no reason." She looked over at the short redhead.

"I understand that, but she has no right to do this to you."

"I know that, Cece."

"Then why don't you just say something to Principal Rabinoff?"

"Huh. Tried that months ago. He hasn't done a damn thing. He loves his cheerleaders and jocks. They run this school. What's the point?"

"Rocky, stop. Come on. You know there's a way outta this."

"No. There isn't. She's gonna torture me til I finally break."

"Are you afraid of her?"

"..." Rocky didn't answer.

"Rocky."

"What, Ce?"

"Are you afraid of Candy?"

"...Yeah..."

"Stand up to her. Just once. See how good it feels."

"Is that how you got rid of Gunther?"

"No. He beat up Flynn, who confronted him. That's when I went crazy."

"What?! He beat on a 6 year old?!"

"Yes."

"That monster!"

"It was 3 years ago, Rock."

"I know. How did I miss that?"

"I never wanted to tell you. You didn't need to hear or experience that."

"I am now."

"Well that was then and this is now. We're teenagers."

"Cece, you were trying to protect me?"

"I did. He wanted to go after you, but I begged him not to."

"Oh."

"It doesn't matter now. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Yeah. Hopefully. He's a psychopath."

"I feel bad for Tinka. I just hope he doesn't beat on her like that, cause then my heart would just break."

"Why?"

"Cause Tinka's a sweet person. She's a good friend."

"True. That's why we love her."

"Yep."

Tinka knocked on the Jones' door. She was supposed to babysit Flynn after rehearsal. Ty, Cece, Rocky, and Deuce had a double date. "I'm happy for them, but I wish I had a date. A boyfriend period." She murmurs, aloud. "Hey, Tinka." Flynn greeted, excitedly. "Hey you!" She picked him up, spinning him in the air. "Whee! Awesome!" He exclaimed, happily, "I'm an airplane!"

"Hey, Tinka," Georgia walks in putting her jacket on, "I'm working late so you know the drill." "Yeah I do, Georgia." She set Flynn down, agreeing. "I'm headed out. Bye, Flynnie. Bye Tinka." She left out, closing the door behind her. "Bye!" They say in unison.

Flynn grinned up at his blonde babysitter. "What?" She picked him up, sitting him on her lap. "Can we watch a movie?" He asked, nicely, "Pleaaaase?" "Yeah. Zombie Rat Marathon, let's goooo!" She suggested, turning on the TV. "I'll get the popcorn!" Flynn ran in the kitchen. "I got pizza!" Logan came in through the fire escape holding 4 hot pizzas, "Whoa, I thought I was babysitting you tonight, lil dude." He stared at Tinka, smiling.

"Well I wanted you to meet Tinka. You've been looking around for a girlf-." "Ahem!" Logan cleared his throat, cutting him off. "Hey. I'm Logan. Logan Hunter." She smiled at his name. She liked that name. "I'm Tinka. Tinka Hessenheffer." She shook his hand, not taking her eyes off of him. **(A/N: I'm leaving out my OC's in this version and putting Tinka and Logan together.) **"I seen you before," Logan sat by Tinka, "Where?"

"She dances on "Shake It Up, Chicago!" with Cece and Rocky." Flynn informed, carrying a large bowl of popcorn. "You know Cece and Rocky?" Tinka asked, smiling bigger. "Know them? We grew up together." Logan chuckled, popping a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "I was...distant...from them..." She admitted, looking down, ashamed. "Why?" He asked her.

"Because of my brother and my parents."

"What? Why would they do that?"

"They say I'm too good to hang out with people like them."

"You believe them?"

"No. I love them. They're the sisters I never had."

"Then why were you distant?"

"I...can we just watch the movie?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Later during the Zombie Rat marathon, there was a knock at the door. "I got it." She gets up, going to the door. She opened it, revealing her twin brother, Gunther. She was shocked, "Gunther..." "Hey." He smiled, walking in, uninvited.

"What's HE doing here?" Logan stood to his feet, angrily. "I'm here for my sister." Gunther wrapped his arm around Tinka. "You're HIS sister?" Logan says, incredulously. "Sadly yes," Tinka covered her mouth at the last minute, "I mean uhh Yes I am..." Gunther gave her a look that said, "You're dead." "How do you know Gunther, Logan?" Tinka asked, curiously.

Logan looked at Tinka, "THAT'S the jerk who pushes around Flynn." "Flynn, is that true?" Tinka knelt beside him, looking up at him. The poor kid was in tears. "Gunther, what's wrong with you?!" Tinka looked at him, angrily. "Frankie and I catch him and Henry when they walk from the park. He needs to be a man." Gunther made Flynn flinch, clinging onto his sibling-like babysitter. "Gunther, leave. Now. Please just go." Tinka demanded. "Fine I'll leave, but you're in trouble when you get home." Gunther threatened, glaring angrily at her.

Logan stepped up, protectively, "You aren't gonna touch her." Tinka looks at Logan, smiling. He just met her and he's already protecting her. "Back up, skate rat. No one's talking to you." Gunther shoves him. Before he could strike the tall blonde, Tinka held Logan back, "Gunther, don't treat him like that! Go!" Gunther was heated. He wanted to kill her for speaking to him like that. "I hope you're happy with this little skater." He stormed out of there.

Little Flynn was crying in Tinka's arms. Poor thing was terrified. "Flynn, why does he do this to you and Henry?" She whispers in his ear, rubbing his back in circles. "Because he says since C-Cece is popular a-and Rocky is a total l-loser, he can't touch them because Cece is around Rocky and not me..." He says between sobs. "Flynn, shh...he's gone okay? I'll be there for you. He won't touch you. I promise he won't. Anymore. I'll be with you. I promise." She lifts him putting him on her lap, kissing his forehead. "Okay." He says, quietly.

Tinka ran her fingers throughout his hair, "You wanna go get some ice cream?" "Yes." His eyes lit up as he ran into his room. "Wow, you know how to calm him. I don't." Logan stood, smiling at Tinka. "I just love kids and Flynn is like my kid brother." She explains, looking up at him. "If you don't mind...can I get to know you better?"

"Like...umm..."

"Like as friends if YOU want, but I kinda think you're an interesting person and you're beautiful and you're different."

"I am? I mean...I never had a guy say that about me before..."

"Well I just said it cause I meant it. You wanna go out with me?"

"Sure. I-I'd love to."

"Great."

Logan gives a smile, cupping her cheek. "Wait, what is he doing? Oh no! He's leaning in...what do I-Oh man!" She thought as Logan pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, pulling herself closer to him, holding his shoulders. He slowly pulls back, smiling, moving her hair out of her face to see her beautiful, hazel, brown eyes. "So what's this mean?" "We're together." She giggled, poking his abs. "Oh me, oh my! Ai ai ai!" She squealed to herself, inside her thoughts.

"Yes! Woohoo!" Flynn jumped up, landing in their laps, "I told you, Logan!" "You were right. She is beautiful." Logan agrees, fist bumping his little buddy. "Flynn you told him I was beautiful?" Tinka began tickling him. "Well you are!" He points out, while laughing. "Oh come on! Let's get some ice cream!" Tinka hopped up, leading the way out the door. "I'm down." Logan follows her, followed by Flynn.

**(A/N: Chapter 4 coming soon! Heehee!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Enough

Tinka walks into the school building, happy for the first time, maybe even skipping, but she was happy. Logan came in her life and he made her happy. She opened her locker, grabbing her stuff. She thought about how happy he had made her. This whole weekend was about the two of them. They went to the park, to Crusty's, to a carnival, to a concert of their favorite band that they shared. TOB, Tears Of Blood.

"Hey, beautiful." Hands are wrapped around her. She turns to Logan, "Hey you." Tinka poked his stomach for the umpteenth time. "You had fun this weekend?" He asked, happily. "Of course. Thanks for coming to see me on "Shake It Up, Chicago!" You're amazing." Tinka hugs him. "You're an amazing dancer." He whispers in her ear. "I like you, Logan. I really do. I wanna be with you for a while." She smiled up at him.

"I do too. I like you a lot. Really like you. If you're really nice...I can show you something that means a lot to me."

"When would that be?"

"Soon, Tink."

"Then I'll wait for you."

Rocky and Cece were sitting on a bench outside of school. They knew if they went in, Rocky's life would be hell. "Hey, have you seen Tinka? She's pretty happy now. What's the dealio?" Cece asks, curiously. "I'm guessing she's got a boyfriend." Rocky suggested, shrugging. The bell rang, meaning they had to get in class. "Well at least she's happy, right?" Cece stood, grabbing her backpack. "Yeah." Rocky agrees, grabbing hers. They both walked into school together.

They walked into class the same time as Tinka. "Hey you." Cece greeted. "Heeeyy." Tinka sat down. "What's got you so happy?" Rocky asks, intrested. "Oh nothing. A certain Logan Hunter came into my life and now I'm happy." Tinka giggled, spilling the beans. "Logan Hunter?! The popular skater who just happened to be one of our closest friends?!" Cece squealed, practically jumping up and down. "Oh my Gosh, how did you two hook up?!" Rocky asked Tinka, curiously.

"In your seats, class. We've got a new classmate." Ms. Rubenstein closes her door. Man, what's with all the new people? A blonde female teenager stood at the front of the class. "Oh my Godfather." Cece's eyes widened in awareness. "What?" Tinka and Rocky asked, turning to Cece. "That is Danika Fitzgerald. Famous supermodel from Chicago!" Cece pulled them into a huddle.

"Yeah, I don't like her." Tinka shrugged. "Neither do we. She used to go to elementary school with us." Rocky informed. "Who didn't go to elementary school with you guys?" Tinka joked, making them laugh. "Beyoncé." Cece answers, kidding. "Danika Fitzgerald, everyone. Who has room next to them?" Ms. Rubenstein asked, looking around the room. The trio looked at their textbooks. They couldn't stand this girl. She was a stuck up snob.

"Hey, Danika. We've got room over here." Candy pulls a chair for her. "Thanks." She sat by them, smiling. "You would look great in a cheerleader outfit. You should tryout." Candy suggested, nicely. "I should. I will." Danika nodded, accepting the offer. "Good. You're the secret weapon we need to get this girl we cannot stand." Candy looked directly at Rocky, "Her. Rocky Blue." "I can't stand her either," Danika smirked, "I'm with you." "My friend, you are gonna fit right in." Candy tells her, keeping her eyes on Rocky.

The next period Danika had with Rocky and Cece along with Candy and the cheerleaders. Rocky felt very uncomfortable with the new seating arrangements. She was right in the line of fire. "Hey, Rocky, is it?" Danika asked, smirking. "Yeah. Why?" She gave an unsure look. "You should lemme copy off of your paper." Danika looked over on Rocky's paper. "Why can't you do it yourself? You'll get in trouble." Rocky warned, nicely.

The blonde let out a guffaw, "Wow, Rocky. You aren't just the queen of the laser dweebs, you're the definition of a goody two shoes. I look up in the dictionary of what a goody two shoes is, and I see your picture!" Danika insulted, making Candy laugh as the two high fived. "You're the definition of a dumbass." Rocky muttered under her breath. "No she didn't." Danika frowned at her. Cece looked up from across the room. Oh no. Trouble was brewing.

"Did you just call me a dumbass?" Danika stood over Rocky. The class looked up. "No. No. You must be hearing things." Rocky denied it. "Yep. She did." Candy snitched. "I didn't. I swear." Rocky lied, holding her hands up, defensively. "Okay so now I'm a liar?" Danika got closer in Rocky's face. "I-I didn't say that either..." She looks down, ashamed. "Look at me, Rocky. Do I look like I'm playing with you?" Danika grabs Rocky's collar. "Hey, stop that, Danika." Cece stood, rushing to the scene.

"I will if she apologizes!" Danika says, angrily. "I didn't do anything! I swear I didn't call you that!" Rocky tries to reason. "Oh well. Now you gotta suffer the consequences. I'll see you when I see you." She let Rocky go, sitting in her seat. "Rocky, are you okay?" Cece asked, concerned. "I just wanna get away from here..." She whispers, putting her head down. She wanted to cry but not in front of Candy. "Guys, please, just lay off of Rocky. She doesn't deserve it."

"Cece, you think you'd leave the loser in the dust where she belongs because you're all popular dating her popular older brother, but you're defending her. You should be with us." Candy scoffed with an eyeroll. "I'm not gonna leave my best friend. For what? She's been nothing but nice and sweet to me my whole life. She's always been and always will be there for me. So it's my turn to return the favor. I don't care about being popular, I just want this to stop before it gets out of hand." Cece wrapped an arm around her brunette haired bestie.

"Would you excuse me?" Rocky stood, heading towards the door. "Rocky, wait." Cece pulls on her arm, making her stop. She didn't bother to turn around. The class was silent, not saying a single word. "Cece, I-I can't do this anymore..." Rocky says, quietly. A fresh wave of tears hit her. Next thing she knew, she was crying in front of the class. "Rocky, I..." Cece didn't know what to say. Rocky walked out of class, keeping her head down.

"Rocky, wait!" Cece starts to go after her. "Leave her, Cece. Don't worry about her." Candy took Cece by the shoulder. "Get off of me, Candy! Do you realize what Rocky JUST said?! Or are you stupider than I thought?! Rocky said she can't do this anymore! All her life, Candy! All her life I watched you bully her! What's she done to you?! Nothing! Rocky can't walk these halls normally without you picking on her! She's had it! If I find Rocky dead...I know what happened and it's all YOUR fault..." Cece ran out after Rocky, "Rocky, wait!"

Cece caught up with Rocky, "Rocky, I'm sorry..." "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything." Rocky says, softly. "Exactly. I should've ended this a LOONG time ago but I sat back and let it happen. Rocky, you've been shown up by Candy and beat on by her all your life and it's my fault because I didn't help you." She took Rocky's hands in hers, "Look, I love you, all alright? You're the bestest friend I ever had. We've been through everything together."

Rocky smiles, small, but it soon fades, "I do feel alone, Cece...I just never told you because I didn't want you to feel like you did anything wrong. You didn't. I feel like...I wanna die...I'm not wanted here so I might as well." "Rocky, please don't. I want you here. Ty wants you here, Tinka, Flynn, Logan, DEUCE wants you here. You two are soulmates. Remember when Savannah wanted him for his money? You were right there for him."

_Deuce sat in a chair, turning it backwards, "So what do I do about this opportunity? I mean, what if I mess up?" "Well, Deuce, that's the thing. You gotta empty your mind. Get rid of all distractions, like break up with Savannah!" Rocky sat by him. "Why would I do that? We're happy together." He raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. "Because you never broken up with anyone before and now's the perfect time to!" Rocky added, before continuing, "Besides, she broke up with you, why is she back with you all of a sudden?" "I don't know and I really don't care. I like her, Rocky. I do." Deuce smiles to himself. _

_Rocky looks at Cece for help. "She's not the right girl for you, Deuce, but we know someone who is." Cece stepped in helping Rocky. She stood beside Cece, "Someone you already know. Someone who's close to you. Someone who's a childhood friend..." That's way too many hints. "Oh my Gosh. I totally get it," Deuce stood, smiling big, "Rocky, you totally dig me." "I uhh...whaaaat?! I do not..." She denied it, blushing. _

_Cece gave Rocky a playful push, "I gotta go do something." She skipped to her room. "I-Deuce...umm yeah..." Rocky had no idea what to say. "Yeah what?" He was smiling bigger. "Savannah. Isn't. Right. For. You." She choked out. Deuce presses his lips against hers, making her kiss back. Once more, like a month or two ago, they had kissed. It was complicated. The relationship between them. Now this happened a week before he got with Rocky. _

_They pulled away, both looking down. "Deuce...this is one of many times we did this." Rocky whispers, taking a deep breath. "Rocky, it's...complicated..." Deuce turns away, sadly. "How?" Rocky asked, pulling him back. _

_"Because it's complicated being madly in love with your best girl friend. I never wanted you to go to New York. I couldn't find anyone else like you."_

_"I don't wanna ruin our friendship, though."_

_"Well that too..."_

_"So I...think it's better to stay friends..."_

_"I...think so too..." _

_Knowing they both didn't wanna hear that, they had to agree on it. Then later that day, Deuce had found out. He was in that Tornado Ball. "So she just wanted me cause she thought I was gonna win money?" He says, hurt, "Wow. That would be painful even if the air wasn't running out in here." "She wasn't the right girl for you," Cece tells him, sadly, "Rocky is." Ty and Cece rolled him over to Rocky. She caught him. "Hey." She smiled. "Hey," Deuce smiled back, "You wanna go grab something?" "Yeah. I'd love too." Rocky helped him out of that ball. _

_There they walked, hand in hand. Shorty and Tally. Rocky's the tall one by the way. She cared enough for him because she loved him and he promised to always care for her, want her there by his side. Everything. Without Rocky, Deuce would still be with Savannah. _

"Without you, Deuce would be with Savannah." Cece tries to reason. "I'm just gonna be...another person or something." Rocky shrugged, picking up her backpack. "Rock, don't do this. I'm serious. Please don't. I want you to be okay. Don't do this to yourself." "Being myself, Cece, is being their litttle bitch! I'm sick of it!" Rocky let's it out, "I'm tired Cece! I can't stand up for myself, I just get so flustered a-and I freeze! I can't be this weak, don't you realize that?! God!" She punches her locker leaving a dent. Oh man, she's had it up to here. Rocky walked off, pissed.

Cece ran after her once more, "Where are you going?" "Library." Rocky spat, turning the corner. "No. Wait, let's talk, Rocky. I wanna know everything. Please talk to me!" Cece tries stopping her. "You really wanna talk about this? NOW? Cece, you're determination is running wild through that beautiful body of yours, but I gotta cool off. You know where to find me." Rocky chuckles, walking past her best friend.

"I'm not gonna quit following you."

"Hahaha. Hell."

"You have a filthy mouth, Miss Holier Than Thou."

"I hang around you."

"Well that's why I want you to open up to me. I need to know everything."

"You're funny."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's too personal."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Candy's holding it against me."

"What?"

"Can I just go to the library?"

"No!" Cece pins her against the lockers, "Now tell me!"

"Damn! You got a hell of a grip! Jeez!"

"Rocky, stop it! We tell each other everything. Why is this different than anything else?"

"Because no one else knows."

"Just tell me. Please."

"I...Please don't tell Ty. Especially, DON'T tell Deuce."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. It's our secret, okay?"

"Okay."

"I won't judge you. I promise."

"My uncle...did something when he babysitted me one time..."

"Rocky, no. He didn't."

"I'm not playing the "v" game anymore. That's all I'm saying."

"Your Uncle Joey?"

"Yeah. It was back in November. I try to forget it but I can't."

"Rocky, why didn't you tell your parents?"

"Dad just got back. Mom is in a happy phase. Do you really think they wanna hear that their teenage daughter was raped by Daddy's brother? Sorry, Cece, but I can't."

"Wait a second, isn't he coming in a few days?"

"Shit," Rocky cursed, leaning against the lockers, uncomfortably, "I forgot."

"Rocky, come clean. You've gotta."

"I know that, Cece, but even if I do, I still got Frankie and Candy to deal with!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll get through this together. I promise."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it and wait a minute...how did Candy find out?!"

"I don't bring my journal to school anymore. You figure it out."

"Oh. So you wrote it down in there..."

"Cece, I know what you're thinking. Don't even try it. No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to read my feelings to see how broken I am."

"You act completely normal."

"To hide my fear. Sometimes it works...sometimes it doesn't..."

**(A/N: Chapter 5 is coming up! Maybe 2 in one daaaaay!:D)**


	5. Chapter 5: OverBoard

In gym, Cece and Rocky were playing dodgeball...against each other. On opposing teams. They were team captains. Ty and Logan were on Rocky's team and Deuce and Tinka on Cece's. Candy and the cheerleader gang along with the demon of a model, Danika Fitzgerald, were on Cece's team. Frankie and his crew were gonna be on Rocky's team but they skipped out on class. Understand? Oh good, cause I don't.

There was 3 left on each team. Danika, Cece, and Candy, but on Rocky's team, it was Rocky, Ty, and Logan. "Gotta hand it to you, GG. You're doing pretty good out there!" Candy teased. GG meaning goody goody. "Candy, shut up." Ty scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Hey, just making small talk. She's gonna lose." Candy laughed. "Candy, seriously, shut up and throw the ball!" Deuce says from the bleachers.

"Hey, Rocky! I bet this ball would hurt worse than that condom Frankie threw at you!" Danika laughed, hysterically. "What?" Ty frowned. "Ty. Don't worry about it." Rocky shrugged picking up the ball. While these two neanderthals, as Rocky would say, were laughing their asses off, embarassing Rocky, she got a dodgeball and threw it dead at Candy's roach killing ugly face. (A/N: I got that from Madagascar 3 XDD LMAO.) Everyone on Rocky's and some on Cece's team were laughing their asses off.

"You're out, Candy." Rocky taunted, laughing. That's it. Take control. "Can she do that?!" Candy snarled, angrily, storming off. Ty and Logan high fived Rocky. "Oh it's on." Danika grabbed the ball. Rocky and her boys weren't paying attention. Cece seen it. Danika threw the ball, heading for Rocky's head. "NOOOOO!" Cece dove in front of her, taking the dodgeball to her torso. "Cece! No!" Rocky watched it happen. "Cece, what are you doing?! You're on our team!" Danika scolded, angrily.

Cece stood, dusting herself off, "No. Not anymore. Team Cece is now on Team Rocky. You shouldn't split up two best friends." Cece's team all went to Rocky's side. All that was left was Candy and Danika. The cheerleaders were too suave to play dodgeball. Pantsies. Everyone had a dodgeball. "Coach! Do you see this?!" Candy shouted, angrily. "I didn't see anything." Coach Lesseur left out. Oh yeah. "Let's GOOO!" Rocky started it, and everyone threw their dodgeballs at those two. When they bounced off, they threw them again and again and again.

Then it was time to go. 5 minutes of pure torture. Those crazy girls deserved it. "Have fun at cheer practice, ladies!" Rocky laughed, walking off to the lockeroom with Cece. "Rocky, we went a little overboard, don't you think?" Cece asked, chuckling a bit. "Why? What makes you say that?" Rocky scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Candy was crying. That's why." Cece turned around, pointing. "Now she feels how I do!" Rocky laughed, "That was funny. She needs to quit being a wimp." "Whoa! Rocky Blue, you are evil!" Cece high fived her.

Candy and Danika were beyond furious. They were in a dragon rage. "I'm gonna kill that bitch, I swear to God. Rocky needs something to literally scare the shit out of her." Candy wiped off her face. "What do you have in mind?" Danika asked, intrested. "Her Uncle Joey." Candy smiled, evilly. "When?" Danika grinned. "Soon," Candy sat back, relaxing, "Because now it's war." Oh no.

The next few days, Rocky was okay. Candy and Danika didn't mess with her because the battle is over. Now it's war and they're going overboard. Rocky thought it was over. She had thought she tooken control. It was almost dinnertime at the Blue's apartment. Ty and Cece sat on the left side of the couch and Rocky and Joey on the right. Marcie in the kitchen and Curtis in the recliner.

"Hey, Rocky, you didn't invite Deuce?" Marcie asked her. "He had to be home. His mom's sick." Rocky explained. "Oh. Okay. Maybe next time." Marcie shrugs walking back to the kitchen. "Who's Deuce?" Joey asked her. "Her boyfriend." Curtis chuckles, sitting up, "I'm still not fond of it." "Daddy, you know Deuce. It's not like he's a stranger. We grew up together." Rocky whined, giving a puzzled look.

"He sells everything. From his locker and his jacket." Curtis interjected, pointing out. "Hey, he's a businessman! You wouldn't give me money for that video game I wanted so Deuce hook-hooked me up! He makes his money!" Ty defended. "Thank you for the help, Ty." Rocky says, sarcastically. "What?" Ty put his hands up, "He's my best friend! Sheesh! Deuce would do the same!" "No he wouldn't." Cece shook her head, laughing, "I'm sorry, Ty, but I gotta stick with Rocky. You're supposed to be making a great impression about him!"

Ty gave a puzzled look, "What? I was!" "Oh my Godfather...FOR ME!" Rocky burst into laughter. "Shut up, Rocky. He's pretty." Cece giggled. "I know I am." Ty hugged Cece, making her get butterflies. "Please don't kiss," Rocky gagged, slightly, "We're about to eat." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Curtis got up, opening the door. "Oh. Speak of the devil. Hey, Deuce." He let him in.

"Deuce, I thought you had to take care of your mom." Rocky stood, going to hug him. "Well she said I did have to, but Uncle Frank wants me to give a great impression on your parents so he said he'd do it." Deuce kisses her lips, quick. "See, Ty? Uncle Frank cares!" Rocky rolled her eyes. "What is she talking about?" Deuce asked, confused. "Don't ask." Cece and Ty laughed harder than before. "Kayy." Deuce sat next to Rocky, wrapping his arm around her.

Now no one could see it...but Rocky. She could see the anger in her Uncle Joey. He wasn't happy that she has a boyfriend. He wanted to make her pay. Candy told him exactly what to do, only he was gonna make her night hell. A LIVING hell.

At dinner, she sat in between Deuce and Cece. She didn't wanna be anywhere near him. "I see you two are on the local hit dance show, "Shake It Up, Chicago!" That's cool. You two are amazing!" Joey smiled, mostly at Rocky. "Unc, how do you know that if you live in Manhattan?" Ty asked, confused. "Cause I'm the host of "Shake It Up, Manhattan!" Our dancers and I are coming to the show this week for a special performance." Rocky choked on her water, prefering to go. "Rocky, breathe!" Cece hit Rocky's back, laughing a bit. "You're WHAT?!" She was freaking out, trying to make it like excitement. Ty's not stupid. He seen that. She was not happy. She's upset.

"Yup. The best "Shake It Up!" Dancers coming to rock your stage." Joey boasted. "They're not best." Cece scoffed. "Actually it's between us, them, and Miami..." Rocky leaned over, whispering. "How do you know that?" Cece raised an eyebrow. "Wow Cece. Wow." She shook her head, showing her her phone. "Oh we are in the top 3! Yeaaah!" She did a happy dance. "Too little too late." Rocky stuck her tounge out. "Meh!" Cece mocked. "Oh Rocky and Cece." Ty sighed, chuckling.

After dinner, Joey walks up to Rocky, "Can I talk to you?" He asked, gripping her wrist. "Uhh I can't. Cece needs me." Rocky sat by Cece. "I do?" She questioned, confused. "Yes you do. We're the leads? We've gotta rehearse." "It'll only take a minute. Trust me. C'mere." He motions to his guest room. "Okay. Hang on." She pulled Cece aside, "If I'm not back in 5 minutes or less, get my parents. I'm SERIOUS." Rocky whispers, scaredly. "I got you." Cece gives her a look of care and concern. Rocky went with him. Uh oh.

Joey closes the door behind them. Rocky looked up at him, "Uncle Joey, I-I..." "Missed me?" He steps closer to her. "I can scream. Don't touch me." She backs away, to the wall. "Oh you've gotten fiestier, huh?" Joey grinned, then it faded, "But you've got a boyfriend...that makes me mad." "Unc, stop. Please. Stop it. I'm your niece." "I want you to be inside of you again. You were amazing. I swear everytime I think of you...I think of that time we had together." He starts touching her, all over.

Rocky was terrified. Her own uncle. "Stop it. Please." She was in tears now. "Your parents aren't gonna be home tonight. Meet you in my room." Joey kisses her neck, then pulling a knife, "Scream...and you're dead." "I can't do this...Deuce. H-He's gonna hate me..." She sniveled, tugging her arm away. That's when he picks her up, throwing her on the bed. "We could have some fun right here." He pinned her to the bed. No. Cece get in there now!

Cece waited for 3 minutes. She needed to get Rocky out of there without causing a scene. She was sitting on the couch, tapping her foot, rapidly. "Cece, chill. What's wrong?" Ty sat next to her. "I can't tell you." She shook her head. She couldn't. It was a RoCe Bestie Secret. When it's that kind of secret...they can't say anything. "Why not?" He asked, hurt. "Shit." She cursed under her breath. "Ty...Rocky, she..." Cece manages to get out. Rocky comes out, trying to act normal, but even Deuce could see she wasn't.

"Aye, Rock. You okay?" Deuce asked, taking her by the shoulder. "Oh I'm fine. Wonderful. Besides the fact that we aren't getting our dance!" Rocky wiped her face. Really they aren't. Joey had the "Shake It Up, Manhattan!" Dancers take Rocky and Cece's spotlight dance. Well it's a dance to close up the show but since they're the only ones who hadn't had a spotlight dance, Gary gave it to them.

Cece shot up to her feet, angrily, "WHAT?! What do you mean?!" "Oh, ask Uncle Joseph! It's all HIS fault!" Rocky pointed an accusing finger. "Hey, is that anyway to welcome fellow dancers?" Joey gave her a death glare. "Oh I'll welcome the fellow dancers..." Cece muttered, making Rocky fist bump her. "Rocky! Cece!" Marcie folded her arms. She heard that. Oops.

"That's it! I've had it!" Rocky exploded, making everyone stare at her in complete shock. She grabbed Joey's collar, aggressively, "YOU better tell THEM what the HELL you did to me before I go crazy up in this motherfucker. I have had it up to here with you and your bullshit. I'm not afraid anymore. You better tell them before you wake up in hell." Holy smokes. "Raquel Zendaya Maree Oprah Blue!" Curtis gasped in shock, "I am so proud of you! 13 and cussing like a sailor! Girl-." "Curtis!" Marcie smacked him in the back of his head. "Ow!" He groaned, frowning at his short wife.

"Wait, Rock. What're you talking about?" Ty asked, glaring at his uncle. "I'm not gonna ask again. Tell them. Now." She was losing it. Cece pulls her back, shaking her head, "He's not worth it." "I thought you'd be happy to see me, Rocky. Your favorite uncle? I guess I was wrong." Joey folded his arms, angrily. "Rocky, what did he do? WHAT did he DO?" Ty asked, needing to know.

"November 12, 2010. I dream of that day EVERY night. I relive the nightmare. I never forget what you did..." She stopped, then continued, "You know what you did. You took advantage of me. I'm only 13. 14 next month and I'm not playing the game anymore. Thanks to you. You better tell them because I have had enough. I trusted you and you betrayed it. You tell them Uncle Joey. I'm tired. I can't take it anymore." Cece looks at Rocky. She sees it. She sees what it does to Rocky. "What did you do to her?" Deuce asked, holding Rocky's hand, protectively. He just smiled to himself. Oh he's gonna die.


	6. Chapter 6: The Set Up

Rocky looked back at her parents, "I'm not gonna tell you what he did, but I tell you this, it cost me a lot. I'm done. I'm just...done. I don't wanna do this. I can't hide anymore. I'm tired." "Baby girl, I need you to tell me what happened." Marcie holds Rocky's shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Mom I think you know. I-I-It just happened one night, I didn't want it to happen again. I had to keep my mouth shut or else I was done for." She wiped her face, which was damp of tears. More kept coming.

"I didn't do a damn thing. Don't lie." Joey says, calmly. That's when Cece broke. "You lying, crazy, son of a bitch! You know what you did! You know exactly what you did!" "No you didn't." Ty figured it out. "I trusted you, Joey. My little girl. What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Curtis grabbed him. "That little girl of yours...IS LYING. Why would I do that to my own niece?!" Joey exclaimed, acting as if he was innocent, "You know what? Have fun. I'm so outta here." He heads to the door, "Oh and by the way, Rocky, Danika and Candy send you their regards."

Rocky was pissed, "They set me up. Cece, they set me up!" "No. Wait a minute, they were the first to know, and...Rocky. Rocky...they just killed you." Cece realized, covering her mouth. "Oh my God. No. No. No. No. Guys, I gotta go." Rocky ran out, followed by Cece and the boys. "You aren't going anywhere." Ty pulls his uncle back in, "I'd hate to be you in a few minutes. Seconds. I'm bad at math." He shuts the door behind them.

They hit the studio, "Rocky? Cece?" Gary asked, showing up, "What're you doing here? There's no rehearsals on Sundays." "Has Candy given any speech that we know of?" "No. Why?" He asked, trying to understand the concept. "We need to find her. STAT!" Cece ran out, followed by the rest of the gang, leaving Gary, confused and concerned.

"Wait, there's a party at Gunther's. Maybe they're there." Ty suggests. "Seriously?! You come up with the party deets now?!" Cece scolded, throwing her hands up. "Cece!" They exclaimed, annoyed. "Sor-ree!" She says, sarcastically. "I gotta call Tinka." Rocky dialed Tinka's number. Waiting a few seconds, she looked around, suspiciously. "Hey, Rocky." Tinka says, above the music. "Are you at the party?" Rocky asked.

"You know about that? Umm y'see...Gunther made me go and I was like-."

"Tink, I don't care. I'm trying to find Candy. Is she there?"

"Yep along with that snob, Danika."

"Okay. We're on our way."

"Rocky, don't come here. I'm telling you to save you. Look I know what happened."

"Who told you?"

"A little birdie whispered in my ear and-."

"Cece, did you tell her?"

"Hey, look at that rainbow." Cece says, nervously. "I'll call back, Tinka." Rocky hung up, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! THAT WAS A SECRET BETWEEN US!"

"You said a bestie secret. That's Tinka too."

"I could kill you if you weren't SO right."

"Uh huh. Come on, fool."

They headed to the party at the Hessenheffer household. It was a HUGE house. "Whoa," Deuce says, amazed, "That's a HUGE house." "I know." Rocky agrees, walking up to the door. She knocks on it. A security guard opens the door, "Name?" "Ty Blue plus 3." Ty stepped up. "You're on the list. Come on in." He let them in. It was amazing. How the heck did the afford all of this?

Ty stood by his sister, wrapping an arm around her. They spotted Tinka and Logan. "Aye, Tinka." Ty greeted, walking up to them. "Oh no. Ty, you have to go. Get Rocky out of here. This is a set up. I'm telling you." Tinka warns, seriously. "Tell us something we don't know." Rocky says, frustratedly. "Hey Ty! Glad you could make it, bro!" Gunther high fives him. He's not a friend but he invited Ty. "Gunther, what the hell is going on? Where's Candy?" Ty asked, intentionally. He needed answers.

"Hey, look who made it, Candy. GG." Danika insulted, teasing Rocky. "That's really getting old, Danika." Rocky folded her arms, looming over both of them. She had forgotten how tall she was over them. "Hold up, you're stepping up now? Cause you got the crew, am I right?" Candy shoves Rocky. "Candy, enough. I'm serious." Cece warned, stepping in front of Rocky. "No, Cece. I wouldn't wanna throw another DODGEBALL in her face!" Rocky cupped her hands, saying that word, making everyone laugh.

"Hahaha. Very funny, Rock-A-Roni. You actually had the nerve to show up to a popular party with your little troll of a boyfriend." Candy snorted, cracking back. "Ooh..." The party instigated. "At least I got one. I don't see yours. Either you stepped on him, or he just doesn't exist." She shot back, high fiving her friends. "Oh snap! Ooh!" Everyone says in unison.

"Coming from the wannabe girly girl. Face it, honey, you're the man of the relationship. Grow a mustache." Everyone was laughing, hysterically.

"Yet I still don't see one by your side. Don't talk about my man when yours doesn't exist. Candy, if you weren't so mean, maybe people would actually like you."

"And if you weren't such a Goody Two Shoes, people would actually like you."

"Candy, tell me again why you got on "Shake It Up, Chicago!"? Oh yeah! Because you couldn't HANDLE the fact that I'M and will ALWAYS be the better dancer. You wanted to show me up but who's got the spotlight dance this week? US!" Rocky points at Cece and herself.

"I love how you're so confident but when your uncle is around, you don't wanna say shit."

Rocky's eyes widened, "Don't you dare. I swear, you better not." Candy shoves Rocky once more, "Or what, buzzkill? You aren't gonna do a damn thing." "Candy, stop. Stop." Rocky shook her head, walking off. "You enjoy your uncle that night? Because he sure enjoyed you..." Candy burst into laughter, along with Danika. "GG's not playing that "v" game anymore!" Frankie cracked up with his posse. She looked at him, sadly. "That's enough!" Deuce was furious now, "You think this is funny?! This isn't funny at all! This !"

"Candy, something with you. Going and saying shit like that." Ty went over to Rocky, taking her by the shoulder. "That's not funny. I can't stand seeing you hurt Rocky. You're the most evillest person to ever walk this Earth, besides Satan. I'm pretty sure you're his daughter." Cece bumped Candy, following Deuce. "Now everyone knows. I'm done for..." Rocky looked down, embarrassedly.

Tinka looked at Gunther, hurt, "I can't ever trust you. You are not my brother." She walks off after them, Logan following her. "Tinka, wait a minute now-." "Don't touch me." She jerked away from him. Logan wrapped his arm around her, pecking her cheek, "C'mon." He whispers. "GG, you aren't getting out of this that easily. You're dead so watch your back." Danika called, cupping her hands. "You wish, Danika!" Cece flipped the bird. Rocky's eyes widened in shock. Did Cece really just do that. "Cece, let's go." Rocky's mouth was wide open. She took Cece by the arm, heading out of the door. "Yeah! You don't want none of this! "Shake It Up, Chicago's!" Best dancer here! Rocky Blue! Rocky Blue!" She started the chant.

"Rocky Blue! Rocky Blue! Rocky Blue!" Everyone chanted, cheering, "Dance off! Dance off! Dance off!" Rocky's confidence boosted. "Here we go!" Ty hit the music and threw her a headset. She put it on and started dancing. Cece started the dance as well as Ty and Tinka.

_Ho! Hey! Ho!_

_Looking for a bit of trouble, I_

_Wanna have a little fun tonight_

_Watch me while I speed it up_

_Countdown, get it, get it, turn it up_

_Gon' work that' just like that_

_Follow me until the game's over_

_Move closer bring it back_

_Marching like a comeback solider_

_I can't help myself_

_I can be a drummer girl moving like this_

_Loving how you put it down with me_

_Move to the beat of my drum_

_Got em like aye! Boom da da_

_Ah oh aye boom da da_

_Got it like aye boom da da_

_Ah oh move to the beat of my drum_

_Got it like aye Hey!_

_Got, got it like aye! Hey!_

_Move, move to the beat of my drum_

_Got it like-_

_Show me if you got it ah_

_Lemme see your game face on for me_

_Work it, don't you make it stop_

_Partying with my shades on baby_

_I could be a ringleader yeah_

_Calling all the shots tonight_

_Giving you a little fever_

_So keep it going to the sunrise_

_Gon' work that just like that_

_Follow me until the game's over_

_Move closer bring it back_

_Marching like a comeback solider_

_I can't help myself_

_I can be a drummer girl moving like this_

_Loving how you put it down with me_

_Move to the beat of my drum_

_Got em like aye! Boom da da_

_Ah oh aye boom da da_

_Got it like aye! boom da da_

_Ah oh move to the beat of my drum_

_Got it like-_

_So if you wanna break it down_

_Gotta keep up with the rhythm now_

_Hey! Hey! Got it like aye! Hey!_

_Got it- Hey! Got it like aye!_

_I can't help myself_

_I could be your drummer girl moving like this_

_Loving how you put it down with me_

_Move to the beat of my drum_

_Got it like aye_

_I can't help myself_

_I could be your drummer girl Moving like this_

_Loving how you put it down with me_

_Move to the beat of my drum_

_Got it like aye boom da da_

_Ah oh aye boom da da_

_Got it like aye boom da da_

_Ah oh move to the beat of my drum_

_Got it like aye Hey!_

_Got it like aye Hey!_

_Move, move to the beat of my drum_

_Got it like aye! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey! Beat of my drum Ha!_

Everyone was cheering for Rocky. She and the crew took that. No comebacks. It's over. "It's over! O-V-E-R OVER!" Someone says cheering loudly. "Rocky! Rocky! Rocky!" They cheered happily. I think that was handled well, don't you?


	7. Chapter 7: Enraged

When Rocky and Ty got home that night, only Marcie was home. "Hey, Mommy." Rocky gives her a bear hug, pecking her forehead. "Hey Ma." Ty does the same. "My children are so lovable." She hugs them both. "So umm...I gotta tell you something Mom..." Rocky sat down next to her short mother. "I know, sweetheart. Your father is HIGHLY upset." Her eyes widened, in emphasis.

"Where's Uncle Joey?" Rocky asked, worriedly. Worried for herself I mean. "He's gone. LONG gone. Dad's in the room," Marcie pointed, answering, "Curtis!" She called, "Family meeting!" Within a few seconds, he came in, "Hey, kids," He sat down, glumly, "Everything okay?" "No. I got to tell you guys. I can't hold it in anymore." Rocky sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"It was back in November. Your anniversary was that night...I was up doing my homework. He came to my room to check on me..."

_Joey stood in Rocky's doorway, knocking on the door, "Hey. You okay?" "Yeah. I just got all this extra homework." Rocky replied with a smile. "Let me help you." He sat on her bed. "No its okay. I got it." She looks back down at her textbook, trying to do this hard problem. She never wants help. Rocky Blue loves challenges. _

_"I can't believe you're 13. I mean, since I last saw you, you were a little tyke!" Joey chuckled, poking her arm. "Haha. Yeah." She fake laughed. "He touches me a lot lately...weird..." She thought to herself. "So when do your parents get home?" He looks at his watch. "Midnight." She says without looking up. "And Ty?" He gets up, heading to the door. Rocky thinks he's leaving out. Oh no, he's not gonna leave. "In 2 hours." She says, awkwardly, "Why?" He closes the door. "Why'd you shut the door?" Rocky scooted back against her headboard. Her heart pounding in her chest like a drum. _

_"Because I think you and I should have a little FUN time." Joey takes off his shirt, coming closer to the petrified 13 year old. "Unc, w-what're you doing? Stop! Stop it!" Rocky screamed for her life as he pins her to the bed. "Shh...the less noise you make, I won't be such a tease..." He whispers, seductively. "Please don't do this! I-I'm your niece! You're better than this!" She begged, tears, flowing like a river, down her cheeks. She was terrified. She was only 13. _

_He had done it. His own 13 year old niece. He raped her. He raped Rocky. "You enjoy your night, kiddo?" Joey asked, rubbing her cheek. "Please. N-No more. I'm sorry..." She was shaken up. Real shaken up. "You did amazing for your first time, Rock." He pecks her forehead making her flinch, whimpering to herself. "No need to be afraid. I know it hurt, but it'll get better. I promise you." "Why would you do this to me?" She shut her eyes, covering her face. _

_"Rocky, come on. I know you loved that. You did." He holds her hands to the bed. "Please, stop. Just stop..." Rocky pleaded, scaredly. "Don't even try to tell your parents or that pesky Cece. ESPECIALLY don't tell Ty. Your wittle protector. I think it's cute. Well guess what? You tell and I'll do it again, this time, it'll split you in half." Joey gets up, leaving a broken Rocky there in here room..._

"...He just left me there. I didn't say.a word to anyone because I never wanted it to happen again. He had scarred me, physically and emotionally. I was terrified of him. I couldn't take it. I've had nightmares some nights. Too many too count. This happened over a year ago. It's November in a week now and...I finally said something...I was really REALLY scared..." Rocky rested her head on Ty's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Sweetheart, you still should've told us. I know it's hard, but you have to tell us things like this, because...things can happen." Marcie held Rocky's hand, comfortingly. "Things?" Her light brown eyes widened in disbelief. She was still a kid. She never really knew about that stuff but she did watch "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit" with Deuce. That was their show. "Yes. Things," Curtis confirms with a nod, before continuing, "After a girl has their...dot...for the first time, it means she's now able to conceive."

That made her tear up, "S-So...I...have to get checked out?" "No. You're fine now but...to be honest, I'd say...yeah. Im sorry for my brother, sweetie." Curtis holds her arm. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Rocky wiped her face. Then her phone rang. She picked it up, looking at it. Her bestie. Cece. "Hey." Rocky answers. "O-Open the door, Rocky." She croaked. "Uh okay. You could've just came in through the wi-." Rocky gasped, staring at Cece.

Outside the door was a battered Cece. Rocky was frozen in shock. She dropped her phone at the sight of her BFF. What the hell happened to Cece? "M-Mom. Dad..." She says, not taking her eyes off of Cece. Ty stood by Rocky, "Boo, what happened?!" Their parents behind them. "I-I was attacked..." Cece had tears in her eyes. "Who did this to you?" He pulled her close to his chest. She was clinging onto his shirt like crazy.

His girlfriend looks up at him, scared to say a word. "Bring here over here, Ty!" Curtis slid everything off of the coffee table. He knew what to do. He's a doctor. Ty set her down, gently on the table. Even gently, she still let out a whimper. As Ty turns away, Cece begins freaking out, "Ty! Don't leave, please! Don't go!" "I'm not going anywhere, Cec. I'm right here. I swear to you." Ty says, calmly, kneeling beside her, holding her hand. He looks back at Rocky. She's still frozen.

"Ce-Cece...who did this?" Rocky asked, coming to her senses. "...I can't tell you. T-They're gonna get you next if I do. I can't let that happen..." Cece coughed up blood. "Dad!" Rocky exclaims, helping Cece sit up. "I got it. I got it. Don't worry," Curtis looks at Cece, seriously, "Cece, do your ribs hurt?" "Yes. Really b-bad..." She held them, groaning in pain. "You may have a broken rib and that could be puncturing your lung. Can you breathe?" He rests a hand over hers, which is covering her ribs. "Hardly. Oww..." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Marcie looks at her husband, "Curtis, what are you gonna do? Should we bring her to the hospital?" "We gotta call Georgia." "I'll be back." Rocky grabs her phone, opening the door. "Rocky, please." Cece squeaked, brokenly. "Cece, I promise, I'll be right back, then I won't leave your side. I swear." Rocky held Cece's hand, rubbing it. "Okay..." She and her bestie made eye contact. Rocky couldn't stand seeing Cece like this. She left out, calling Georgia.

Georgia was at her desk going through cold cases, when her phone rang. She picked it up, looking at the caller ID. Rocky? Huh? "Hey, Rocky." She answers, putting it to her ear. "Georgia, I-I need you. Cece needs you." She sounded like she had been crying. She has. "What happened? What's wrong?" Georgia looked at her partner, confused in the process. "Just come home. It's an emergency." She swallowed hard, leaning against the wall. "I'm coming home now. Like NOW. See you soon." She hung up, grabbing her blazer.

Rocky stood in that hallway by the stairwell, holding her head against the wall. "Rocky," Flynn opens the stairwell door, "What're you doing here? Where's Cece?" "I-Why do you ask?" Rocky avoided those questions. "Because Frankie came to our apartment asking for Cece and they went outside to talk. I have no idea where she is. Can you please help?" Flynn explains, adding a question. "Flynn...I-I-." Rocky banged her head against the wall, sliding down, crying. "What's wrong?" He asked, sadly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Cece's hurt Flynn...she's hurt..." Rocky sniveled, wiping her face.

Flynn wiped her face, holding her hand, "I-I know...I didn't know you knew. I didn't know how to say something...Gunther made me watch them almost kill my sister." He hugs Rocky, kissing her cheek. He's a sweet, good hearted kid. "Flynn...who was it?" Rocky looked up through tear stained eyes. "Frankie, Gunther, Wyatt, Drake, Randy, Candy, and Danika. They all did it." He says, quietly, holding his head down, "They were gonna kill me. Cece begged them not to. She protected me. I couldn't stand seeing her hurt." Rocky hugged the little dude, "It'll be a'ight, Flynnie..."

Later that night, Cece slept in Rocky's room with her. Rocky was up, worried about her. She wanted to stay up all night and protect her. She's had enough. They bullied Rocky a lot, but when they got to Cece, it was on. Rocky had had enough. She was enraged.

Ty lay in his bed, thinking about Cece. What the hell did they do to HIS girl? Ty had never seen Cece like that before. She needed him more than anything. He stayed by her side throughout this whole situation. He never left and never will. Ty loved Cece with his life. She is his life. He knew exactly who it was.

The next day at school, Ty walked up to Frankie, punching him square in the face. "Ohh!" The crowd laughed, cheering Ty on. "Come on, bro! You can beat up my girlfriend, so you can beat on me. I'm kick your ass, fool!" He shouted, angrily. "She asked for it. I've had enough of Cece Jones. Always protecting that buzzkill of a sister of yours. Here's a hint, both of your girls are weak!" Frankie shoves Ty into the lockers, hitting him once.

Ty was furious. "Don't talk about my girls like that!" He headbutted Frankie, getting out of his grip. Oh it was an all out brawl. Where are the teachers?! This is getting out of hand fast!

15 minutes later, Rocky and Cece both were walking to their next class, when they noticed something different. There was no one in the hallways. Then they hear crowd cheering. "What is that?" Cece asked, walking closer to the corner. "Come on. Let's check it out." Rocky grabs her hand, turning the corner. It was a crowd of kids around two guys. A fight. "A fight?" Rocky led the way, through the crowd, "Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me."

When she got to the front, she was shocked when she saw who it was. Ty Blue. Her brother. "Ty! Stop it! Stop!" Rocky and Cece pulled him back. He was furious. "Ty, please stop." Cece was tearing up. He had scared her. Frankie had Ty in bruises. He had blood all on his face. "No. He deserves it. I should kill you. You almost killed my girl. For what? Revenge? No. No. I need to stand my ground and protect her." Ty hugged Cece, tight. "How come you didn't show last night then? Hmm?" Frankie taunted, shoving him.

"Don't push my brother." Rocky pushed Frankie. "Whoa! Lookie here! GG's fighting back! Wow. I'm liking this!" Frankie grabs her collar, pulling her to his face. "Don't even try it, Frankie." Someone taps his shoulder. Deuce. As Frankie puts Rocky down, looming over Deuce, Deuce knocked him off of his feet. "Ohhh!" Everyone went crazy. "Oh Martinez, you just earned yourself a one way ticket to the town of whoopyoass!" Frankie sprung back up. "I'm from the wishadudewoods. Come at me, Franklin." Deuce taunted with a smile.

Principal Rabinoff and two teachers made their way through the crowd of kids. "Break it up! I'm serious!" "Now you come." Cece muttered, rolling her eyes. "Tell me about it." Ty agreed, rubbing her hand. "What happened here?" Principal Rabinoff asked. "Pretty boy, Ty here decides to haul off and sneak me!" Frankie pointed, glaring at the tall, slim, teenager.

"I sure did. I'll tell you why you asshole, you beat up Cece!" Ty got in his face. Frankie pushed him, "Get away from me, dude!" Ty was ready to charge but Cece grabbed his waist, holding him. She never let him go. Not once. She was scared of that Ty. She wanted her sweet, loving, nice Ty. "Ty, please." Ty looked back down at her, "You're worth fighting for, princess." He whispered, hugging her tight. "Don't do this. Don't..." Cece looked up at him, sniveling. He wiped her tears away, smiling, "I won't. For you, I won't." Ty ran a hand through her fiery red hair, playing with it.

"Ty. Frankie. My office. Now." Principal Rabinoff leads the way with the two boys following. "Cece, go with him. We'll be okay. Just go." Rocky tells her, smiling softly. "A-Are you sure?" Cece asked, unsure. "Absolutely." Rocky answers. "Thank you." Cece smiled small, following up behind Ty.

Deuce looked at Rocky. He could tell something was off. "Shouldn't you be going too, Rocky? He's your brother." Deuce put a hand on her shoulder. Rocky jumped, leaving Deuce confused. "No. I-I mean I should but-." "We need to talk." He grabs her wrist, taking her to the janitor's closet. Rocky's heart was pounding her chest. "He's just Deuce. He won't hurt you." She thought, trying to calm herself.


End file.
